


Kill Commander's Contact List

by carmcakes



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Villaneve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmcakes/pseuds/carmcakes
Summary: how villanelle ended up in our fave's contact list (s2)alternate title: there is no way eve did not think about what to name villanelle in her contact list for hours on end
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Kill Commander's Contact List

Your phone is buzzing again-- the tenth time since lunch. You sigh. Is there a point in wondering who it is?

It’s an unknown number. “Can’t wait to see you later. Xx”

There isn’t. You type, “Who is this?” then close your phone. Before you have a chance to return it to your handbag, your ringtone plays. It’s the same number. “You haven’t added me to your contacts yet?” Two teary eyed faces, a broken heart, and a knife follow. You should’ve known she’d love emojis.

You stare at the message for a few moments before scrolling up through your past conversations. Well, if you could call them conversations-- they were fairly one-sided:

Monday 9AM: Hi eve!

Monday 9:10AM: Aren’t you awake, eve?

Monday 1 PM: Eveeeeeeee

Tuesday 11:03 AM: You know, you said I could have your phone number for work-related concerns.

Tuesday 12 PM: What if you are my work-related concerns? ;)

Tuesday 1:30: Too much?

Wednesday 9 AM: Eveeeeeeee

Of course, there are infrequent but equally charming messages from you. “Meet at 9 AM, coffee.” “Can you be in at 6:30?” “Briefing for you when free.”

In total, there are 58 messages (at least 20 of them start with Eveeeeeeee). You have to admit that, if nothing else, she is rather prolific, given that she’s only officially had your number for three days. This earns a small smile from you, and for once you’re glad she’s not next to you so you don’t have to watch her ego swell to the size of a small country. 

And suddenly, you’re back to her latest message. “You haven’t added me to your contacts yet?” She might have a point. You are supposed to be coworkers... though she might say “colleagues.” It’s normal for coworkers-slash-colleagues to have each other’s phone numbers isn’t it? You’ve had Elena’s and Kenny’s, even Carolyn’s... yet something holds you back. What would you even call her? Oksana? You think of Anna, the love letters, the prison file. No, far too human. Villanelle? You remember a suitcase of unfamiliar clothes, a black dress, a black perfume bottle... Somehow, too personal. And besides, you’d hate to watch that smirk flash across her face as she watches her name flash across your phone screen... 

“Eve?” Suddenly you’re pulled out of your head. Jess is looking at you. “All right?” “Oh yeah,” you glance at the clock --another hour gone by with you unaware --and quickly meet Jess’s gaze with a half smile. “Definitely.” You start going on about some inconsequential detail of the latest heist, Billie’s wig or scarf or something and quickly type “V” in the contact information before Jess can notice you back on your phone. As you bury the phone in your bag, under your keys, your wallet, your pens, suddenly satisfied with the outcome, you hear a phone vibrate. 

Wednesday, 3 PM: Eveeeeeeeeeeeee

**Author's Note:**

> i fuckin love sandra oh


End file.
